crystalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystaraclan
~*~'''Introduction~*~''' '''This is not the actual clan until Splash creates it. This is just the information on the cats...''' ''''''Splash took one look back at theplace she had grwn to call home, a tear coursing down her cheek.he turned back and entered unclaimed territory bordering Crystalclan.Three of her five kits, Bubblekit, and the twins Aquakit and Marinekit scampered after her, giggling and playing like kits do.Faith padded behind them, watching out for danger.Splash halted outside of a pool of carribean blue water.She drew in a deep breath before diving in gracefully, not even a ripple. Down she swam, the water changing to crystal blue slowly, like thousands of stars were falling into it. She swam and swam and swam.Finally, she surfaced in a cave filled with beautiful crystals. One caught her eye.It was a large, misty colored stone with lights bursting through it like explosions of color. Splash padded forward and pressed her nose t it instinctively, as she had done many times in her old den to her crystal which served as her link to Starclan...''''' ''Splash awoke, feeling numb.She was back in Crystalclan, beside the waterfall.She looked around, startled.Before she couldsay anything, Starclan's ranks desended, circling around her."Welcome."They said, as if it was all of them speaking.'' ''A pure white cat with eyes shining like stars stepped forward. Splash's breath caught in her throat. It was her mother, Star, whom had been killed by her uncle back when her mother was in Bloodclan. "With this life I give you courage. Use it well to protect your clan."Star mewed, her eyes shining. Splash felt like she was going to die from the pain pouring into her, which left her gasping for breath."You risked your life to protect your father and to retrieve my collar. I am proud of you!"Star purred, love for her kit shining in her eyes as she padded back to the rest of Starcan.'' ''Another cat stepped forward, his pelt was a ginger color and his eyes were a bright green."Bim!"Splash exclaimed, tears slipping down her face. Her father smiled at her."With this life I give you justice. Use it well to judge the actions of others"He mewed. Splash tried not to screech in pain."I missed you!"She purred.Bim's glance told her all she needed to know.'' ''As the third cat approached, Splash felt sorrow fill throughout her. It was Blackclaw, her twin brother. His sleek black pelt was filled with stars."With this life I give you loyalty to what you believe to be right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble."He mewed, his eyes shinign with pride. Splash attempted to keep a straight face and not wince from pain.'' ''The next cat to step forward was someone Splash had never met.it was a sleek cream kit with a brown tail tip and a brown smudge on er nose, as well as her ears."With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." She mewed. Splash suddeny recognized something within her,"You are Froststar's kit arent you?"She mewed.the kit nodded, mouthing the word Wispkit.'' ''The next cat to step forward was someone Splash had not expected. it was Crystal, her eyes bright."I'm still alive and kicking, but as a former Starclan member I've a right to give you this life.With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as you protect your kits."She mewed.Splash knewwhat to expect, so she had braced herself.'' ''The next cat was Courage, Faith's younger brother who was killed by Faith's twin."With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan"He mewed, his ees glowing.Splash was ready to die...'' ''The next cat was her uncle, Bleedingraven."With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your clan and for all cats weaker than you."He mewed, then added,"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."He stepped back.This life didn't hurt so much, so Splash was feeling more relaxed..'' ''The next cat was Lenore!Splash's ever caring sister, her peach fur swirling in the stars. She bounded over to her little sister,"With this life I give you love. Use it well for the cats in your care."she mewed.Splash purred blissfully, this life filled her with the lvoe for not only Vinewisp, but also with allthe other cats she had yet to meet....'' ''The last cat was...Snowblood!Flyingwish, her best friend, this was her twin brother.He had trid to kill Flyingwish on many occasions.Splash had helped stop him, but he had made his peace with his sister and her clan and was now a member of Starclan after Flyingwish had been forced to kill him."With this life I give you noblilty and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."Snowblood mewed.Splash trembled.What next?'' ''Lenore stepped forward again,"I hail you by your new name, Splashstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Crystaraclan, which you will create. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity. Never let go of your hope.."She mewed, her eyes shining...'' ''"SPLASHSTAR SPLASHSTAR SPLASHSTAR!!!"Starclan yowled.Splashstar felt a rush of joy fill her...'' ''...But would she be strong enough t protect her clan from the dangers yet to come...'' '''''Our camp is large crystal covered cave with four different tunnels.One leads somewere unknown, another leads to the Moon Opal, wheremedicine cats go, and the last two are two different entrances, one being underwater.The waterfall is on the left side of the camp.near the place where the river exits, which is also the underwater exit, is the nursury. near that on the opposite side of te river is the med cat den.the exit to camp is closest to the med cat den.The leader's den is on a high cliff.The warriors den and the appentice den are on the right side ofcamp along with the leaders den.the exit to the Moon Opal is near the leader's den.The last tunnel is in some dark corner.Above ground is a forest that snows most the time, but there is plenty of prey all year round.Twolegs rarely come around due to the cold climate''''' '''''[[Video:Strolling Under a Cloudless Night (FM)|thumb|right|650px|Crystaraclan's Theme Song]]''''' '''Midkit And Moonkit''' '''Midkit and Moonkit are two kits that are twins.There mother was Sun, there father Sky. As opposite as sun and rain, the two kits look it too.Midkit is the color of the night with silvery white paws and tail and ear tips.Moonkit has the same fur, except instead of the night she has white fur that seems dusted in stardust.They both have diamond eyes.They were kittypets, being owned by twin female twoleg kits.Moonkit's twoleg loved studying differet cultures ahd languages, and wasted no time in teaching them to Moonkit, who knows how to speak them and is well educated.Midkit is not educated on speec, andwill speak oddly.Instead, her twoleg spent her time with Midkit playing and singing, thus teaching Midkit how to sing.The two kits were horrified when their twoleg's mother and fathr sent them away, placed them it cages and loaded them into te back of a monster.the cage fell off, letting the two kits loose in a satrange territory, where they were found by Splashstar.Moonkit expresses a desire to be a medicine cat, while hermore outgoing and reckless sister plans on being a warrior...''' '''[[Video:Final Fantasy XIII - Fang's Theme (FM)|thumb|300px|right|Moonkit's Theme Song]][[Video:Final Fantasy XIII - Vanille's Theme (FM)|thumb|left|300px|Midkit's Theme Song]]''' '''Thundara''' '''Thundara is also a straange kittypet, her main interest being friends.Her reputation is not very hgh, considering her ceaseless chatter.She knows many cats wish mer to shut up, but she has many things locked up inside her.She is a warrior of six moons, very young. She is known best for her ability to speak swiftly, her ceasless babble, her hunting skills, and her ability to travel as swift as lightning.Like Blizzara, she wears a necklace.Hers is made of diamond chain with a sunsotone lightning bolt. Her fur is fuzzy, always standing on end giving her a cte innocent look, and is the color of white lightning. She is sweet natured actually. She doesnt reveal her past, instead choosing to hide behind cheerful lies that are impossible. But many a times at night her wails and screams can be heard. Her eyes are stormy blue, but sometimes they change to a bright emerald green with swirled pupils. She is no ordinary cat...''' '''[[Video:Pirates of the Caribbean- He's a Pirate|thumb|right|610px|Thundara's Theme]]''' '''Blizzara''' '''Blizzara is a strange kittypet, she never was suited for that life.Her twoleg's took her into the forest, letting her walk away and not return.She often watched the cats come by, unnoticed becase her pelt, snowy white with liquid icy silver specks like a blizzard, blended in with her surroundings.She is distinguished in appearance by the delicate silver chain around her neck, icy blue gems dangling from it with one larger than the others, yet all inthe shape of a frozen teardrop, and the liquid icy silver patch of fur on her forehead in the shape oof the frozen teardrop.In personality, she is noted for her independance and her defiance of swearing loyalty to anyone.She is kind to everyone, but she is avoided because of her open defiance of the warrior code many times.She follows it faithfully, but sh will break it to do what she believes is right. She has a special connection with Starclan, but she tens to avoid mentioning it since she knows she is destined to be a warrior, not a medicine cat. She never speaks abut her past and tends to be distant from every cat, gazing off into the stars and murmering to cats who arent there...''' [[Video:Frozen In Time (FM)|thumb|right|650px|Blizzara's Theme Song]] ''''''Splashstar''''''= '''The leader of Crystaraclan.She is the mother of the kits Bubblekit, Aquakit and Marinekit. She never tells her past to her clanmates, but the borderclan knows it, as it used to be her home. She is often finding herself gazing longingly across the border, yearning to be back with her clan.But se knows this cannot be...﻿ ''' '''[[Video:A Thousand Miles|thumb|right|650px|Splash's Theme Song]]'''